Twisted
by Flirty Aquarius
Summary: This story is based on a real dream i had. i know it's weird. Enjoy!


**A/N: ****Ok, this story is about a screwed up dream I had a couple nights ago. My friends were involved, so I'm gonna protect their identities by using **_**Naruto**_** characters in their place. So…don't say 'Wow, this is a screwed up story' cuz, I know it is. It's a dream! What do you expect?**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the **_**Naruto**_** characters. But I do own the idea of this story! Yay me!**

**Author's Tip: ****To keep you from getting confused, my friends that are added in this are of following:**

**Me: Tenten (The main character) **

**SARCASTIC-SQUIRREL: Sakura**

**Other friend: Temari**

**Some-what half guy friend: Naruto**

**Another some-what half, half friend: Shino**

**My favorite guy friend and current crush: Neji**

**Funny friend: Choji**

**Hilarious guy friend: Kakashi**

**Additional peeps: **

**Sasuke **

**Thanks a ton! Sorry if ya don't get it!**

**I**t was a bright and sunny morning. I awoke from my lovely sleep. (Or so I thought)

I walked over to my drawer to find a cute outfit, but I was surprised to find forks in my drawer. Yes, forks. "What's up with this?" I asked myself.

Not really thinking anything, I strolled over to my closet; hoping to find some jeans and a T-shirt.

But, luck wasn't on my side. Inside my closet was another door. Or course; being a girl, I was curious. I opened the door to find a mansion. "Ooh…" I said under my breath.

I strolled over to the bookcase for an odd reason. That wouldn't be the first place I'd inspect, but I did. The reason why is because I saw a fluffy little teddy bear!

"Awww! How cute and fluffy!" I squealed as I picked up the adorable child's toy. On the little angel, I saw a button. It said:

**I sing! Press my left paw!**

"Awww! He sings! How utterly precious!" I pinched the little thing's left paw. He started singing:

'_I love you! You love me! We're a love-full family!'_

"Oh, God. It's the Barney theme song!" I panicked as I threw the little toy on the ground.

I could hear a ticking sound.

"A bomb!" I yelled as I ran up against the bookcase.

Suddenly, it turned over. I flipped on to the other side of the bookcase.

I felt the rumbling of the bomb going off.

"Phew. That was close, man!" I said out loud.

"Tenten!"

I looked up to find Sakura and Temari. My two best friends.

"Temari! Sakura!" I ran over to them. They were chained to the wall. "What's going on?" I asked as I looked to my right.

"Look! Our savior has arrived!" I heard Naruto yell.

"Naruto?" I was confused.

"She has arrived?" Neji smiled.

"Yes! Thank fluffy bunnies! We're saved!" Choji cheered.

Shino was also there.

"Neji? Shino? Naruto? Choji?" I stared at my handcuffed friends. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Who are you?" A dark voice came out of the shadows.

I turned around. "The **real **question is who are **you**?!"

"It's common courtesy to give your name first."

I was silent. "Uhh…you asked first! So you give your name first!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Just tell me your damn name!"

He came out from the shadows. "My name is…Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ohh…you're Itachi's brother…"

Sasuke glared at me. "Anyway…I have your friends."

"I see that. I'm not frickin blind, dumb-ass!"

Sasuke's glare was still on his face.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "What do you want in trade with the dimwits?"

"Hey!" Sakura frowned. "I'm not **that** stupid."

I stared at my imbecile of a friend, giving her the shut-the-hell-up-or-I'll-frickin-kill-you look.

Sasuke laughed. "I want the sacred egg!"

I gasped. "But the sacred egg is forbidden!"

Sasuke laughed more. "I know. But I want it for only one reason…to make a sacred _omelet_!"

"An omelet, you say…" I pondered of a second. "Ok! I'll go find it!"

Sasuke nodded as I ran out of the dungeon.

Pushing on the bookcase, I appeared outside of the wall.

"Egg, egg, egg…" I scanned the mansion.

I sighed with relief when I spotted the Giant Chicken Coop. it held the sacred egg.

Running up to the entrance to the Chicken Coop, I stumbled upon Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi?" I was amazed.

"Ah, Tenten. I haven't seen you for a while. What do you want?!"

"Umm…I need to get the sacred egg. So Sasuke can make a sacred omelet…then I can save my friends he kidnapped."

Kakashi yawned. "Uh huh…I must ask you one thing."

"Sure go for it,"

"What is the secret password?"

I cleared my throat.

"The duck lays the egg, but the chicken hatches it."

Kakashi was silent.

I held my breath.

"That is…" Kakashi said slowly. To build tension.

I was turning blue.

"Correct!" Kakashi was suddenly in a high school cheerleader's outfit. With pom-poms.

He jumped up and down.

"Yay!" I squeaked.

Confetti sprouted from the ceiling.

"Now get your white ass in that chicken coop, get that godforsaken egg, and save your dumb ass friends!"

"I can do that!" I ran into the chicken coop. Scanning the inside I easily came upon the sacred egg. It was kinda hard not to see it, because it had a label reading:

**Sacred Egg. Do Not Touch. Open On Tuesdays. Only.**

"Sorry manager," I said, "I have to take the egg." I yanked the egg out of its case, and ran to the bookcase.

I ran past Kakashi and to the bookcase. I pushed on the stubborn wall. It flipped. I was in.

"Sas- sas- Sasuke," I said all out of breath. I looked up. "What the hell…?"

What I saw was not normal.

I found all of my friends Neji, Kin, Sakura, Choji, Naruto, Temari, Hinata, Tsundae, and Shino, taking bubble baths. But here's the weird part:

**They were in their frickin swimsuits.**

"Uhh…" I looked around. "It's like…November."

Shino looked up. "We know."

I walked over to Sasuke slowly. "Uh huh…ok…sure…whatever…" I rolled my eyes. "How do I know those imbeciles?"

"We heard that!" my friends all joined in saying.

I arrived to face Sasuke. "Ello, Sasuke," I greeted.

"Ello, Tenten," he mimicked.

I glared at him. "I have your precious egg. Now make the omelet and let my idiot friends go."

Sasuke nodded. "Of course." He turned to the idiots. "You all are free to go. Now get out of my evil lair."

"Yes, sir!" they all jumped out of their bath tubs, and ran over to me. Now they were back to their normal outfits.

"Let's go!" I screeched as I led them out of Sasuke's 'evil lair.'

We all entered a small room…

Filled with lotion. Sweet pea lotion.

"Lotion?" Choji bent down to feel the goopy substance.

Sakura trudged through the lotion. "Eww…I hate sweet pea. Why couldn't it be Moonlight Path?"

I shrugged. "Umm…IDK."

"Umm…IDK." Naruto mimicked.

I glared at him.

He gave me the, you-are-so-girly-Tenten look.

I gave him the, stop-being-gay-Naruto look.

"I found a door!" Sakura waved to us.

"Yes..." I whispered.

We all trudged through the sweet pea lotion to the door Sakura found.

The next room was dark.

"Now where are we?!" Neji yelled angrily.

"I don't know…" I said walking forward.

I bumped into someone.

"Woopsie, sorry, uh…" I brushed my hand through their hair. It was soft and long. "Uh…"

They grabbed my wrist. "Tenten…why are you feeling my head?"

I recognized that voice.

"Oh," I blushed. "Sorry, Neji."

Neji didn't let go of my wrist.

The lights flickered on.

There was a deep pool right next to my foot. I pulled it away.

"What's going on?" Shino asked.

My eyes widened as I saw the top fins of two sharks appear out of the water.

"Guys," I backed away from the pool. "Get away from the pool…"

Neji and I both walked away from the pool.

Out came two great white sharks.

"Holy shit!" Choji and Naruto both yelled.

The sharks smiled. "Bwahahaha!" they said at the same time. "Now we have you surrounded!"

"What do you want?" Naruto asked the great whites.

They laughed more. "We want but only one thing! We want banana-nut muffins!"

…

"Muffins?" we all said at the same time.

"Yes. Muffins." They glared at us. "Is there something wrong with wanting muffins?"

"Uh…no…" Shino said.

They folded their fins. "We. Want. Muffins."

"Ooh!" Temari jumped up and down. "I'll get them!"

She ran out of the room.

…

Awkward silence fell upon us.

I suddenly realized that Neji was still holding my wrist. I blushed. "Um, Neji," I said quietly.

"Yeah?" he turned his head to face me.

His eyes are sooooo…hot… I thought.

"Yeah?" he repeated.

"Oh, um…" Now I forgot what I was going to say. Oh yeah…

"Neji, you're kinda hold-"

"I'm back!" Temari interrupted. "And I brought the muffins!"

The sharks grinned. "Now we shall eat our muffins!"

We stared at the sharks. "What are we supposed to do?" Sakura asked.

They sharks looked at us for a long moment. "Oh yes…the humans. You can go."

"Yeah!" We ran out of the shark's area. Neji was now holding my hand. Not my wrist. My hand. I giggled as I stared at Neji.

At last, we entered another room. I could here the song "Goodies" by Ciara playing.

We ran into the room. We saw every single person we knew all there.

Then, for no reason what-so-ever, we all danced to the old song.

Neji stood in front of me.

"Tenten," he said.

"Neji," I responded.

He smiled. Then, he leaned into my face. I closed my eyes waiting for a kiss. He leaned closer. I felt his lips touch mine…

**Then I woke up.**

THE END!!!!

**A/N: I know, I know, the story is so weird and random. But that's just like me! Weird and random. That's why it was my dream.**


End file.
